


Fading (TWEWYTober Prompt 2)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Shiki's old insecurity seems to be fading when she gets inspired after returning to life. Can she design clothes that represent her true self?
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fading (TWEWYTober Prompt 2)

With every piece of clothing she sketched, Shiki Masaki's old shame gradually faded away.

Sure, they were a little crude, but they were her truest self. 

A few days after she gotten back, she had looked at her real self in the mirror and decided she wanted a change.

She loved the color green, but never thought it could be worn on something cute until now.

She didn't think she could wear something cute until now.

"Shiki, earth to Shiki."

Shiki looked up from her sketchpad to see her best friend Eri calling her name and Neku, Beat, and Rhyme staring at her. The pink haired girl was holding bags of food from the burger shop at Sunshine Stationside.

"You must be really inspired if you forgot we were here. Here is your order, Shi Shi." 

Shiki smiled at the use of her nickname as she took her food. Eri had decided to call her that since they first became friends a few years ago. When they discovered a mutual interest in making clothes, Eri had declared the two of them "Shi Shi and Eri Designs". 

"Yeah I am actually. I can't wait to make these new outfits." 

Shiki grinned and pushed up her glasses before she took out her salad and minestrone soup.

"Ooh, lemme see Chic."

Chic was a play on Shiki's name and her love of fashion. Beat reached over for her sketchbook but Rhyme stopped him.

"Don't be rude Beat. She can show us when she is ready."

One month later, Shiki was.

Well, kind of.

The day Shiki announced her clothes were done, everyone insisted that she try them on and they go out to celebrate.

They stood in Shiki's room, waiting for her to come out the bathroom.

Shiki, fully dressed, sat on the toilet lid nervously clutching her stuffed cat Mr. Mew, who also sported a new outfit.

_What if they hated the clothes?_

"Stalker, I can hear your lack of confidence. Snap out of it and come out already."

Neku made her smile a little, but she was still scared.

_What if they make fun of me?_

"Come on Shiki, get outta there! I know ya look great!"

Beat's reassurance helped too, but only a little.

"Shi Shi, your designs were amazing. Therefore, you are amazing. Not even I could wear these clothes like you can. Please, come out."

Eri's kind, sincere words gave her the last bit of courage she needed.

She walked out to reveal herself and her new clothes. She wore a green top with ruffles and a cute cat face on the front, a green tulle skirt, and black and white striped polka dot leggings. Mr. Mew wore a green and black hoodie.

"Shiki, ya look totally Chic! Great work!"

Beat gently ruffled her hair as Neku sized her up.

"Yeah, looks good. Can't say the same for the Piggy though."

"Hush, Neku." 

Shiki smiled wide at all her friends, her old shame gone for good.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little challenging to write, but it was also fun.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
